Every Now and Then
by Mia21
Summary: A oneshot story that depicts scenes from Bella's life if Edward hadn't returned. Goes along with a sort of sad song that I thought fit this idea perfectly. Please read and review!


**Just an idea I got from reading some other stories and listening to music. A one-shot from Bella's POV. The song is called "Every now and then" and it's be Garth Brooks. For those of you who know the song, I take a few liberties with it, but the song and everything else belongs to Mr. Brooks.****Oh, and Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse when it is released. (August 7****th****, YAY!)**

* * *

"Bella?" Jake called out softly, not wanting to disturb the children, who had just, finally, gone to bed.

"I'm going to go for a walk Jake. I'll be back soon." She told him, zipping up her jacket and giving her husband a kiss.

"Okay, be safe." He told her as she disappeared out the door.

Bella walked towards the small park in town where her two girls liked to play.

_As rambunctious as their father,'_ she thought with a smile.

She couldn't believe that she and Jake had been married for almost seven years. It seemed both longer and shorter, but no, it would be seven years in exactly one month. Bella sighed and looked up at the full moon. _'A good night for remembering,' _she decided.

_I wa__lked down to the park last night,  
Warm breeze stirring up a soft moonlight.  
And my mind started drifting to way back when,  
Yes I do think about you every now and then._

* * *

The day was sunny and 75; a perfect day to go shopping Angela had told her. So the two of them had dropped off their kids at a babysitters and headed to Port Angeles for a day of fun.

Around 12:30 they had decided to stop and have lunch, but it wasn't until they sat down that Bella realized she had left her purse in the last shop, a shoe store right around the corner.

Telling Angela that she would be right back, she jogged across the street, around the corner, and into the store where the check-out lady was holding her purse for her. Bella thanked her profusely and headed back towards the restaurant.

Having two small children had revived all the silly childhood rules in Bella, so, like a good mom, she looked both ways before she crossed the street. When she looked to her left she saw it, a silver Volvo parked about a block down the street. Bella stared at it for several minutes, waiting for some reaction besides the slight butterfly in her stomach. But she felt nothing else, only a small smile creep to her lips, and then she continued across the street, back to the restaurant, Angela, and real life.

_The other day I saw a car like you used to drive__,  
I got a funny feeling down deep inside.  
And for the briefest moment I felt a smile begin,  
Yes I do think about you every now and then._

* * *

The girls were both at school and Bella was doing much needed housework. Laundry, vacuuming, dishes, and so on. It was she was dusting that she decided she needed some music. She turned on the radio and heard it, a song that she had asked Edward to play many times, more than twelve years ago now.

Bella sat down on the floor and closed her eyes, humming along with the song.

_I heard a __song on the radio just yesterday,  
The same one I always asked you to play.  
And when the song was over  
I wished they'd played it again,  
Yes I do think about you every now and then_

_And I love my life and I'd never trade,  
Between what you and me had and the life I've made_

"Mommy, Mommy!" The girls yelled, running towards Bella with their arms outstretched. She knelt and opened her own arms, catching them both in a big hug.

"My babies, give mommy kisses!"

"Do I get to give one too?" Jake asked as he walked in the door behind the two little ones.

Bella smiled and stood up, "Of course you do."

'_Cause he's here and he's real, but you were too, __And every once in awhile I think about you._

* * *

Bella lay in bed, the sound of the rain on the roof comforting. She was trying to understand why she never could seem to forget a certain topaz-eyed danger who haunted her past. Finally Bella decided that she would never be able to forget her first love, and that maybe it was okay to think about him, every now and then.

_I've been laying here all night listening to the rain,  
__Talking to my heart trying to explain,  
Why sometimes I catch myself wondering what might have been,  
Yes I do think about you every now and then._

* * *

**All right you guys, and gals, please let me know what you think! Thanks!! Mia21**


End file.
